Entropy
Entropy is the Primary Overlord of Raven's Grove. He is one of the most elusive of the Overlords, almost always remaining behind the shadows and engaging in communications with others, expect for Mastermind, through proxies, agents, and sacrifices. To date he has only been seen in person three times: twice by Raven's Grove hero Flourish and once by the Darkness Falls heroine Solitaire. Entropy does not seem to enjoy getting his hands dirty and instead relies on his own personal cult, The Pax Entropica, to perform his wetworks. This has lead some to believe that Entropy is a coward when in fact the exact opposite is true. He carefully watches his minions carry out their assigned tasks, especially when superheroes get involved. With this approach he is able to document the particular strengths and weaknesses of each hero or law enforcement agent and use that information, later, to pay a personal visit. Origin Damien Topolis was born the first, by seconds, of fraternal twins to the childrens' mother, Elena, and their father, Gregori. At the age of seven Damien and his sister Samantha were relocated from their native Athens to Raven's Grove after his father, a reputable biochemist, was offered employment in the field hospice of Olympic Industries in Raven's Grove Venus district. When the elde Topolis' learned that Samantha was magically gifted they placed her in Raven's Grove School for Girls in order to further her arcane education. But they missed that Damine, too, was magically powerful. Left to his own devices the young man began exploring divination and artificing on his own. Neglected by his family and seeking companionship he began walking down dark roads, seeking solace with the Grove's numerous cults and the local Creepshow gang. By his late teens Damien was all but unrecornizable to his parents and his twin so he left home for good and vanished into Raven's Grove occult scene. His talent with magic was soon recognize and he eventually struck out on his own, forming his own cult called the Pax Entropica. Damien, now operating under the name Entropy, was amused to find that his cult followers looked to him as a Messiah-figure. Having nothing better to do he began playing the role, teaching some of his more expelary followers his arcane skills and sending the rest out to commit varying levels of crime. Eventually he came to the attention of The Advent, and would spend the next 15 years working an an occult advisor for the crime group and coming into contact with various powerful occult figures such as Parasol and the Circle Trinity. When Mastermind made it known he was seeking an Overlord to control Raven's Grove it was Parasol whom was instrumental in advocating Damien for the role. Although Mastermind initially had misgivings, Entropy has proven himself an apt and capable crime lord. Entropy, The Overlord As an Overlord, Entropy has an incredible amount of power, both his own and what is provided to him by The Advent. Despite this he is more of a mastermind than a front line fighter, he enjoys trying to outwit heroes and setting them up against a blinding array of false leads, red herrings, and unimortant clues just to see what they will do. Entropy is also a ruthless Overlord, keeping a very tight fist on the crime of Raven's Grove and taking extreme and violent action against anyone--hero or villain--whom threatens to upset the delicate operations of his ''empire. Entropy is an extremely talented mage, specializing in the areas of artificing and divinitation. As an artificer he has the equivalents of college degrees in mechanical and electrical engineering and is also a trained jewelwmith, weaponsmith, and metalsmith. He is able to create weapons and objects and infused them with magical energy, thereby transforming them into potent magical objects with he is then happy to distribute among his worthy followers, his allies, or other criminals though he charges exorbant fees for this latter service. As a diviner, Entropy is able to utilize all of his sense to a different point in space through the use of water bowls, mirrors, and other such articles. He is not so potent that he can see to different dimensions or through different times but he is able to instantly witness what is transpiring with anyone he concentrates on. The very notion that Entropy could, at any time, be watching someone is often enough to keep most of the criminals of Raven's Grove in line and obeying his instructions. In the rare cases that Entropy himself does take to the battlefield, he puts a specialized whip named Reaper into play. The 12 foot long bullwhip is made of authentic dragon's hide, which renders it indestructable except to dragon fire. He has infused the whip so that it can flame on command, slash through any substance except vibranium, and possesses just enough artificial intelligence that it can regonize enemies and fight on its own. In addition to his magical talents Damien speaks ten languages fluently and is well versed in all manner of magical lore and occult knowledge.l He is an exceptionally skilled engineer and smith, and a formidable leader with a large coven of loyal followers. The Black Commonwealth Within Entropy's Pax Entropica cult, The Black Commonwealth is the name given to the four elite generals that act as the Overlord's messengers, enforcers, and police force. Each of the members of the Commonwealth have been personally trained, taught, and equipped by Entropy. They are his most loyal followers and also his friends. '''Midnight '-- Anna Topolis, like Damien, is a native of Athens, Greece. Born Anna Andris she migrated to Raven's Grove as a teenager and was also a student in the School For Girls. She was, at one time, a very close friend of Samantha Topolis and that is hos she initially met Damien. Midnight and Entropy eventually dated and after two years married. She is very much in love with her husband and will go to great lengths to protect and defend him. She is a sorceror, utilizing a specialized school of magic that is purely destructive. She is able to use her chicanery to produce blasts, bolts, bursts, and waves of elemental forces such as fire, ice, air, darkness, and pure eldrich energy. Her ability to conjure up any form of energy she needs at a monent's notice makes her especially dangerous to foes that have known vulnerabilities. She utilizes an enchanted broadshword crafted by her husband for her named Tarmellion. Tarmellion, which in Greek means execution, is sharp enough to sever any substance except vibranium and can fight by itself. Mignight is so skilled with the sword that she can block or parry even energy attacks. 'Galaxy '-- The woman known as Galaxy is evidentaly an alien species, but not one previously known on Earth before. She is but a tiny thing, less than five feet tall with long maroon hair and erect rabbit-like ears. She carries around a large bazooka-like weapon from which she is able to funnel magic to produce a variety of explosive and heavy-hitting magical blasts, entrapments, and to generate defensive magical barriers. Her small size and amazing reflexes makes her a potent unarmed combatantant as well. She utilizes a very acrobatic and close-in style of fighting. How she came to be associated with Entropy and the Pax Entropica is not known. 'Penumbra '-- Like her long-time friend and partner Sabretooth, the woman known as Penubra is a native of the planet Zoka. She is a faerie being, standing just under six feet tall with flawless smooth grey skin, long white hair, and delicately beautiful elfin-like features. She is a warrior through and through, proficient in a number of Zoka martial arts and weapon styles. Her favotire weapon is a spear she calls Lath. The spear is six feet long, bladed on both ends, and can generate blasts of severe cold. In addition to her martial prowess Penumbra is able to scale sheer surfaces unaided, and is a dangerous necromancer. She is able to utilize magic in order to inflict a horrendous, and often fatal, number of physical injuries and virulent diseases on foes. The fact that she is part of the Commonwealth certainly suggests that Entropy spent some time in Zoka. 'Sabertooth '-- The terrifying monster called Sabertooth incites more fear among the residents and civilians of Raven's Grove than even Entropy himself does. Also a native of Zoka, Sabretooth is, according to him, a war orc. He stands six and a half-feet tall and weighs 300 pounds of pure muscle rippling under black skin. His face is bestial, rather porcine. He is increadibly strong, able to lift nearly 700 pounds. Sabretooth has adapted well to his new environemnt, becoming quite the fan of hip-hop music and ejjoys wearing jeans and hoodies. His fingers are equipped with durable hooked finger-claws which are strong enough to render concrete. He is a very skilled warrior, utilizing a Zoka martial art quite similar to Shotokan karate. He is proficient with many medival weapons and modern firearms, and prefers a .44 pistol over his more traditional weapon, a heavy black steel mace named Plunder. The Pax Entropica The Pax Entropica is one of the larger cults operating in Raven's Grove Venus' district. Thought the Grove has a reputation for being a city full of cults, the Pax has managed to earn quite a reputation for the distribution of illegal narcotics, the murder of law enforcement officials, and the disappearance of hundreds of people since its inception in 1020. The Pax Entropica doesn't fit into the fold of most stereotypical cults in that they don't wear any identifiable garments or mark themselves with a special insignia. This makes Pax members very insidious, as they can slip in almost anywhere without detection including schools, hospitals, police stations, and even Heroes Unlimited headquarters. The members of the Pax Entropica view Entropy as a messianic figure and serve him with devotion, but they are neither blind nor stupid about it. When a well-intentioned hero points out to one of them that Entropy is just a man the usual response they get is "well, duh", but also that he is a man unlike any other, which is true enough in its own right. Entropy does not treat his followers as if they are dispensible. Each member of the Pax knows that their lord and master listens to them, every one of them can at any time walk boldly right up to him and discuss any issue or concerns they have. He pays their medical bills, funds their childrens' education and has on at least two occasions payed a personal visit to the employers of his followers whom were passed over at work for a raise or a promotion. The fact that Damien goes out on such limbs for them has earned their loyalty on a much deeper and more profound level than rule by fear or intimidation could do. The Pax entropica is wanted on a number of criminal charges ranging from destruction to private property to outright murder. The Pax Entropica is the cult that keeps other cults in line within Raven's Grove and also works diligently to remove any obsticles to Entropy's goals or plans.